Distance
by MistressYaoi
Summary: It really did hurt. / That evening was wonderful. It really was. / Idk this is just some fluff and some angst and stuff. Hidashi stuff


**AN: Here you go, I wrote this on Tumblr. :D I think it was pretty good.**

 **-o-o-o-**

It really did hurt. It hurt a lot… To stare at only his picture just… It Hurt. Their most favorite day of the year was coming rather quickly, and Hiro was broken hearted when Tadashi said he wouldn't be able to make it home in time.

Many a time they called and Skype chatted and face timed. But Hiro missed his lover dearly. It hurt when he said he had an offer across the state; it hurt when he kissed him one last time at the airport; it hurt when he had to hang up and it Hurt because this was the first Valentines Day in 6 years that they wouldn't spend physically together.

Hiro smiled softly and clutched at Tadashi's pillow tighter. He remembered their first meeting.

Gogo and Honey convinced him to get dressed and they'd all go to the movies. He was getting over his break up with Tooru and he was just a mess. Gogo and Honey laughed at him when he ran to the bathroom when he saw this hot, hot, burning fucking hot man standing outside in a leather jacket and waiting for them.

Hiro wasn't all that confident after the break up and the perfect first impression but Tadashi really couldn't be more sweet. He was soft spoken when they first met, and he'd been such a gentleman to all three of them that night. Hiro was sure he felt sparks fly, but he didn't want it to be just some stupid rebound because he was the craving human touch Tooru was so nice to supply.

So imagine his surprise when even after a month, they were talking regularly. And that Hiro could feel this burst of happiness when he got a text from the slightly older man. (Hiro thanked the heavens that he was 18 because Tadashi was such a fine, fine 21 year old.)

Hiro sniffles and buried his face in his pillow as he recalled the night Tadashi asked him to meet up with him. He wasn't paying much attention to day since he'd been in his last year of college at the time being the nerd he was, so without hesitation he said yes. He thought he could use a little break anyways. Hiro thought it was a bit weird that Tadashi told him to wear something nice but.

That evening was wonderful. It really was.

Tadashi had rung the doorbell and Hiro opened it to find a beaming Tadashi and a small bouquet of flowers in his hand. Hiro blurted out asking what day it was and Tadashi replied in kind, "Valentines Day".

It was beautiful, the dinner, the walk in the park, the late night movie and Hiro dragged Tadashi home for bed and cuddles. He had never felt so deeply for a person in only such a short amount of time, that much he knew. Hiro felt different when he was in his arms too - a whole new level of security and warmth washed over him. And as all lovers, they had their tiffs and squabbles. But they never got to bad, and as time passed, they knew how to handle each other in their respective states of pissiness.

And for Hiro, time flew by. Tadashi would say once in a while to him over the course of breakfast, "Where did the time go?" They'd both chuckle and shrug. Hiro would never admit it, but he had an answer.

"Every moment with you is distinct and special. But time doesn't stop for us and it just seems to keep moving as we stay in this perfect limbo."

Hiro would never say that. He wouldn't even say that now. He loved Tadashi very much, but the thought of saying something so embarrassing was mortifying.

Hiro clutched the pillow tighter to his chest, rolling around to Tadashi's side of the bed. His scent and pictures helped, but he still missed his touch and how he hummed in the morning. Or how he pulled at his hair when his clients were too "busy" to send him an email. How he could hold Hiro in his arms and kiss him forehead and make everything right in the world…

It hurt. It did. But the memories made it tolerable.

The 23 year old sighed and picked up his phone. He dialed the number he knew by heart, even though it was number one on his speed dial.

"Hello?" There was furious tapping on the other end, and the older man sounded stressed.

"… Is this a bad time?"

The tapping stopped and he heard a soft chuckle. Hiro smiled when he heard Tadashi shut his laptop for a bit. "Never. If you're the distraction, I'd love to be eternally locked with you."

"It's like 2 A.M. over there, you're so tired to have said that."

"Well you know I say the truth all the time anyways."

The two continued talking over the phone, mumbling sweet things and whispered "I love you"'s. Hiro couldn't hang up, and Tadashi just didn't want to. So, they left the call going, Hiro falling asleep to Tadashi's breathing and tapping.

He whispered a final I love you before falling asleep, only to dream of their first, second, third, twelfth, all of their dates, little snippets at random. If he could dream like that, he would be okay with Tadashi being away for one year…

As long as he came home soon.


End file.
